


HPDM - Something Just Like This

by Radella



Series: Auror X Healer [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radella/pseuds/Radella
Summary: ※ 算是Sekiro的同系列※ BGM - The Chainsmokers & Coldplay - Something Just Like This





	HPDM - Something Just Like This

Harry Potter拒絕接受治療。

Ron甚至是和Neville用壓的才把他壓到了St Mungo's，但是接下來，他把自己關到了五樓的病房，不肯出來也不肯讓治療師進去。

接到消息後的Draco幾乎是臉色發黑地到了五樓，剛剛Ron稍微地跟他說過了事故怎麼發生的。他吸了一口氣，盡量地壓抑自己憤怒的情緒，輕輕地敲了敲門，「Harry。」

「Harry，親愛的，開門。」裡頭毫無動靜。

Draco嘆了口氣，示意其他人離開，他拿出了魔杖，解開了Harry鎖起的門。他的男友雙手抱膝，窩在病床上的角落，Harry的制服大衣從手臂到胸口有一個大大的口子，他古銅色的肌膚仍在流血。血液弄濕了他的衣服和床單，而Harry額頭上有一道極大的傷口，一路劃過了他的眼睛，到了臉頰上。

Draco反手關上門，並將病房上鎖。

他靠近Harry，將他破損的眼鏡拿下，把他血淋淋的頭髮向上梳，露出了那雙染血且腫脹的眼睛。Harry碧綠色的眼睛像是一潭久未有活水流進的湖水，泛著藻類般的深綠色，幽暗地像會將人吸引進去，並使之跌落、沉溺。他們沒有對話，Draco只是將Harry帶著髒汙的傷口清理乾淨，細心地敷上了白鮮，並用紗布將Harry那隻受傷的眼睛蓋了起來。Draco輕輕地扶著Harry讓他躺下，然後他小心地將Harry的衣物剪開，小心地傷口清洗劑清洗著他胸口那一大道傷口。

「這還是這麼難聞……」Harry瞇著眼，看著藥水碰觸到傷口後冒出的紫色煙霧，Draco嘆了口氣。

「對，它是你的好朋友。」他先用了魔杖戳了戳Harry的胸膛，傷口的刺痛感立刻消失了不少，接著Draco又將白鮮敷上了傷口，「你這次的傷口都太深了，要敷著比較好。」

他替Harry脫下已經是破布的衣服，揮了揮魔杖，把染血的床單和Harry弄乾淨。

Harry坐了起來，看著Draco離開他的病床，到一旁的櫃子拿出了水盆和毛巾，然後他捧著一盆溫水回來。他們沒有說話，Draco只是拿著浸濕的溫熱毛巾，輕輕地擦著Harry將方才滿是髒污的手腳──雖然他已經用魔咒清乾淨了。

病房內只有呼吸聲，和擰乾毛巾時落下的水聲。

Harry緊繃的肌肉在這樣的擦拭下逐漸放鬆，他捉住了Draco正在擦拭自己脖子的手。「對不起。」他說。

「我只是、對自己很失望。」他喃喃自語說著。「我沒辦法、沒辦法拯救那個孩子。」

「那不是你的錯，你不是全能的。」Draco用空著的那隻手輕輕撫摸著Harry的背。「沒有誰是可以拯救所有人的。」

>>>為什麼你沒有救到我的孩子！你不是那個救世主嗎！

>>>為什麼為什麼為什麼──

>>>你不是Harry Potter嗎！

>>>你看看、那是我的孩子啊！他才15歲！

>>>為什麼為什麼為什麼──

「看著我。」Draco用力地將Harry又埋進膝蓋間的頭捧了起來，「我在這裡。」Harry的眼瞳裡已經蓄滿了痛苦的淚水，卻仍是倔強的在眼眶裡打轉。他用力地吸了吸鼻子，將自己的視線全然地撞進了那雙有著自己臉龐的灰藍色眼珠中。

「我就在這裡，一直在這裡。」Draco將他淡色的薄唇貼上了Harry那隻沒有被他貼起的眼角，他嘗到了一絲鹹鹹的液體，就這樣流進他的口腔裡。他嘗到了Harry的苦澀。

「你只是Harry，就是Harry，對我來說。」Draco輕輕地對Harry呢喃著，他瓷白的手撫摸著男友緊繃的背部。「I want something just like this.」

「Just you, Harry. Not the chosen one.」

FIN.


End file.
